what if?
by SchizophrenicLolliPop
Summary: What if things never started between Bella and Edward? What if, on that first day of school, when they looked at each other, Bella never blushed? What if Bella already knew Edwards deep dark secret? this is my first fanfic, so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

What if things never started between Bella and Edward? What if, on that first day of school, when they looked at each other, Bella never blushed? What if Bella already knew Edwards deep dark secret? 

BPOV

It was that first day of school again, the day that everyone dreaded. Your parents tell you that you're moving the day before you leave, and you spend all of your time packing instead of arguing. When you get to your new house, no matter where it is or how beautiful it is, you always hate it. You hate everything about it; the freshly cut grass, the newly polished windows, the brand new appliances on the counter. You hate it. You really have no reason to hate it; but you do. 

Well this was my fun little adventure. My mom, Renée, could never decide where she wanted to live, until she met _Phil_. Then all of a sudden she wanted to go to _Florida_, she wanted to _marry_ Phil, she wanted to have _children_ with Phil. She wanted me to leave. So I did. I left and moved in with Charlie, my dad, in _Forks_. The saddest, most rainy place on earth. The one place where the sky literally cries for you.

Anyway, Charlie just got a promotion and called me an hour before I boarded the plane to tell me that he'd be moving and was sending someone to pick me up. How considerate of him to tell me, only hours before I get there, that I wouldn't be living in a familiar place. 

But when I got there, to the new house, I mean, it was really quite…beautiful. Not that I was going to tell Charlie that. It was pretty big. The outside walls were huge and white; bleach white to be exact. I ran inside to see how much bigger it looked. 

It looked a lot smaller on the outside. But on the inside…there are no words to describe how big this place was. The walls in the foyer—well… actually, it was more like the main hall you'd see in a mansion, with all the doors and everything—were black and white in this weird awesome pattern that would probably make your eyes hurt if you looked at it for too long. I didn't bother looking; I just ran to the other end of the hall dragging my suitcase behind me the entire way. It was a heavy suit case so it slowed me down a lot; but I made it without tripping, so I was happy. When I reached the end of the hall I turned right, instead of left towards the stairs, right into Charlie's room. It was an accident really. He just happened to be in a really short robe and I walked in and scared him; he didn't mean to let go; but I am _so-o-o _going to thank the person that invented _boxers_ the next time I go to the church. I turned away as quickly as I could.

"Hey, Bells. I didn't realize you were home. Why don't you go upstairs and pick a room. Now," he sounded kind of embarrassed, like a teenager who just got caught at a wild party by his parents, but wasn't downstairs with the rest of the guests.

"I, umm, I think that I'll, umm, go do that right now," I said still not looking at him. I raced out of the room, all the way upstairs, only tripping three times. I picked the highest floor, which happened to be an almost attic liked room, with a huge balcony. The room itself was large enough to hold an elephant, though I wasn't willing to test that theory. The bed was already there, a king sized bed big enough to fit five people, standing three feet tall, up against a wall. I hauled my stuff onto the bed and walked over to the balcony. I opened the double doors and walked out into the rare sunlight. I could have sworn that it had been raining earlier but I didn't want to jinx it.

That's how I spent my summer vacation; fixing up my room. I had found that there were two other doors in my room. One was to a huge walk-in closet; the other was to an equally large bathroom. I was pretty good with my hands, and worked well with wood. I built myself a CD case that hung on the wall, two book cases; put a lock on mine and Charlie's doors. After I had finished that it was only a week until school started again. The only thing I had left to do was clean. 

The first day of school, is much the same for everyone. You walking to the attendance office, grab the stuff you'll need, and then head to your first class. 

Well I walked into the attendance office—filled with confused students, students trying to change their classes, or people trying to find any other way to get into a class with their friends—and waited for my turn to speak. The lady at the desk turned to me.

"Yes dear, can I help you?" she asked in a too sweet voice. 

"Yeah, hi. Umm, I'm Isabella swan. I'm new here." I thought I was going to get holes in the back of my head from all of the people staring at me. The desk lady turned away and grabbed a pile of stuff—a map, schedule, and some forms to be signed, but that was about it. I thanked her and walked out to my first class, which had already started. Math. It was as boring as hell. The teacher, Mr. Rosie, gave us a whole load of home work. The there was the next three periods, which were equally as boring, and then there was lunch. 

In my old schools, I was always considered the loner emo kid. I always sat alone in the far corner of the room away from people. I never talked to anyone. And most of the time I never smiled. I never made friends with anyone, and I never dated. 

See, I also never stared or had a reason to glare at people, until _they_ walked in. There were five of them; five of those stupid, irritable, bloodsuckers. In every one of the schools I went to there would always be a clan of vampires or a pack of wolves. I glared harder at them, noticing that all of there eyes were dark. They started to walk towards the table I happened to be sitting at. I put my feet on the table and watched as one of the vampires, a small pixie like girl, stopped, a blank look on her face, then caught up to the rest of the group. I glared at them. 

One of the boys was not breathing and had to leave the room with the pixie like girl. I supposed that they were together. They sat down, ignoring my presence. I put my feet down and sighed as the bronze haired boy looked at me. I got up and walked away, without my lunch. I wasn't hungry anymore, and probably wouldn't be with those stupid leaches around. I turned around to see if the bronze haired boy was still looking at me. He was. I turned the other way and went strait to my locker. When I got there I took out a note book and closed the door, then sat and leaned against it. I took out a pen and wrote in the book.

_Another school, another clan of vampires. I'm super glad that my dad lets me move schools. In another week, I'll be out of here, with no vampires to ruin my life. I don't know why I didn't stay in Florida. Vampires can't go in the sun without exposing themselves. But no. my mom had to kick me out and—_

I stopped my ranting when I realized someone had stopped in front of me. I looked up into deep gold eyes. Of course, he had to have bronze hair. "What do you want, lee—what do you want?" I can't believe I almost called him 'leech'. What was I thinking?

"I don't really know. My sister told me to go after you." He held out his hand for me to take. I took it and he pulled me up. I dropped my book, and when he bent to pick it up I saw him read what I had written months ago. He read some out loud. "'We just moved to L.A. the house is fairly small and I wish we could go back to Canada. Anyway, we went to the movie last night. The ticket guy kept looking at me, like he wanted to pounce on me. When we walked past I could tell that he wasn't human. I guess having vampires'—he paused and looked up at me, a strange expression crossed his features—'in the city is better than having those dog everywhere.'"

He handed the book back to me, but not before quickly reading through the entire thirty four pages of journal entries, and frowned. "You know." He stated. I nodded and walked away with my book held tightly to my chest. 

Something grabbed my shoulder and squeezed lightly. I spun around, away from my attacker, and squeaked. They leech family stood behind me. The bigger one, the bulkier one, with curly brown hair laughed a booming laugh that made me jump again. 

"Why are you so jumpy?" the blonde boy asked. 

I didn't answer. One of them, the pixie like girl, stepped towards me. I flinched and held up my hands as I slowly backed away. I would have turned and run away, but the last time I did that to a vampire I ended up with a concussion, a broken arm and my leg was broken in two spots. A wave of calm crashed over us. Everyone looked over towards the blond boy who smiled and nodded his head. 

I took the chance to run, not caring the consequences. I dropped the book, not smart as they would probably read it and possibly kill me, and sprinted as fast as I could towards my black Ferrari, jumped in and drove away. There was still an hour before my next class, I had time to go home, eat, and come back. 

I ended up walking into biology ten minutes late, but thankfully the teacher wasn't there yet. I walked towards the back of the class, and sat closest to the window so I could watch the now pouring rain. I was actually surprised that no one had already taken this seat. I don't know how long I stared out the window, maybe only a few moments, but the chair beside me scraped against the floor. I didn't look over to see who sat down; I really didn't care; as long as it wasn't—

"You dropped your book." _Him_. God wasn't I lucky? I got to sit beside a vampire, who may or may not want to suck my blood.

I ignored him. Eventually he slid the book across the lab table and into my arm. I looked down, acting surprised to see it there. I pretended to clue in as I looked up at him, then my book, then him, then slipped my book into my bag.

"Thanks," I whispered. I knew he would hear me.

"How long?" 

I looked up at him. "What?"

"How long have you known about us?"

I ignored his question and looked back out the window. He sighed, but didn't continue with his questions. 

After school I headed to my car. I was so happy to leave school, so anxious to get home, that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and tripped. My eyes were wide when the expected pain of impact didn't come. My face was only inches from the ground. I couldn't breathe. The ground got farther away, until I was standing, facing the person who probably saved me from a minor bruise. I glared at the leech. I didn't realize that I was still holding my breath, until I heard a voice whisper into my ear.

"Bella." oh my. His mouth was a little too close to my neck. "Breathe, Bella."

I held my breath longer. "Bella." His tone held warning in it. He dropped his arms from around my waist and took a step back. I could feel my face starting to change colors, the sudden light headedness. I let out my breath and sunk to the ground, leaning against the back tire of my car. _Note to self, _I thought. _Never do that again._ I put my elbow on my knee and rested my head in my hand. I looked up again—when the world was still—to see the other four vampires had joined Sir-Laughs-A-Lot. I could see that they were all trying to hide their laughter. I got up while they were all distracted and walked around my car to the driver's side, keys in hand. I almost opened the door when Sir-Laughs-A-Lot—I really need to get his name—grabbed my arm and spun me away from the door.

"I'm sorry. Don't go. We shouldn't have laughed, but if you could've just seen your face…" he chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. Umm…can we just sort of…start over?" he stuck out his hand when I didn't answer. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?"

I smiled but made no move to shake his hand. "Not going to shake hands with a leech." His smile faltered. He stared into space for a moment—I took that moment for granted and hopped into my car. I smiled to myself as I backed out. _I got away from that bloodsucking leech! _I thought. I just about got out of the parking lot when a yellow jeep cut me off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damn it! I looked in the rear view mirror. No vampires were there. I sighed in relief and laid my head on the steering wheel. A few horns honked behind me, grabbing my attention again. I brought my head back up to glare at the yellow jeep that was blocking my exit. I felt my toe slip closer and closer towards the gas pedal until it rested lightly against it. I caught the driver's—the tall, curly haired leech with the booming laugh that could scare the toughest man on earth—eye and smiled as I stomped on the gas then the brake quickly, causing the car jerk forwards, giving the jeep a nice little ding on the back bumper; and also giving myself whiplash, but that was a small price to pay.

The vampire's eyes widened in shock for maybe a millisecond before he shot out of the car and charged me as fast as he could with humans watching. He grabbed for the door handle when the blond vampires got out and tried to pull him away, without much luck. I watched as the pixie like vampire got out of the jeep and pushed on his chest; she looked like a small child compared to the big brute. The only person who wasn't helping was the bronze haired leech, Mr. Chuckles, or—what did he say his name was? Edwin? No, Edgar? No, Ed? Eddie? Whatever his name was, it was unimportant at the moment. I watched as Edgar walked over to the passenger side of my car, opening it then settling in then closing the door and turning on me.

"What do you want…Edgar was it?" I glared at him.

"Do you have a death wish? Why in the name of god did you do that? That's his baby! Almost as important to him as Rosalie! And it's Edward!!" he huffed, flaring his nostrils. At this I had to laugh. Another annoyed student honked behind me. I realized that the jeep in front of me had already left.

I drove out of the parking lot, towards the nearest store and parked in one of the parking spots. I continued my laughing fit.

"What do you find so funny?!" he practically screamed. It took a while before I could compose myself enough to speak.

"Y-you! The way…the way you could…could speak calmly…while saying that! It was the most amusing thing I have ever seen." I wiped a tear from my eye. "'That's his baby!' oh my god. That was so funny." I looked over at him and laughed harder at his expression.

"Will you stop laughing at me?! It's kind of insulting." He touched his chest and made the cutest face that I have ever seen; well for a bloodsucking leech, that is.

"I'm sorry," I said sarcastically. "I didn't know you could hurt a fierce blood thirsty vampire such as your self. New things to add to my list," I said shaking my head.

He chuckled then looked at the clock on the dashboard. I met his eyes when he looked back up. He smiled and said in a quiet voice, "Would you mind driving me home?" I stared at him like he was an idiot, and then started laughing at him.

"You…you can't really…be serious…I'm not driving you home! You have legs, vampire speed; you can run back to your bat cave! Now shoo! Get out of my car." I was still smiling as I reached over him to open the door.

"I don't live in a bat cave. I live in a house, just like you. If I lived in a bat cave don't you think…what would you think? Hmm…" he just sat there; pondering about god knows what, while I tried to push him out of the car. (Notice that I said tried! He's made out of steal!)

I'm sorry! I know it's short! I just really can't think of anything! It's actually taken me a few weeks just to come up with this! Again, I'm really sorry!

Thanx for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually I got him out of my car

Eventually I got him out of my car. It took me about an hour but he finally got the idea that I didn't want him there.

That night, I dreamt the only dream that I have dreamt for a long time.

I was in the middle of a meadow, the sun was shining down on us—Edward and I—little flowers were sprinkled all over the grass. Edward was lying in the middle, skin sparkling; I was standing over him, watching as his eyes fluttered open, but instead of being the normal golden butterscotch color, they were a deep red—no; not even red, I couldn't describe how dark they were.

I do not really know what happened next, the only thing I remembered was being forced to the ground by a pair of beautiful sparkling arms.

I woke up the next morning, completely forgetting the dream, and did my morning routine; I made my bed, brushed my teeth, got dressed, ate and left the house.

About half an hour later, I pulled into the parking lot. There were no students rushing around to get to class on time, no teachers strolling along, drinking their morning coffee; just a silver Volvo sitting on the opposite side of the parking lot, with that annoyingly beautiful vampire leaning against the passengers side.

I glared at him when I saw him smirk. Then he was beside me, legs hanging out the window that I had opened on the way to school, ankles crossed.

"Did you not get the point yesterday! I. Don't. Want. You. Here!" I glared at him.

"You can keep telling yourself that until you believe it yourself, but that doesn't make it anymore true." _Damn him, and his keen ability to always be right. _I looked out the window, looking for a distraction. Nothing.

Edward chuckled beside me. "Someone's nervous." I said nothing. "It's probably my presence; you're intoxicated by it." I focused my gaze onto a tree about three feet in front of my car. "You're probably thinking the same thing I'm thinking now. You probably want to make out with me." He was being cocky. I had not noticed that he was so close until I felt his breath on my neck. "You smell so good." He whispered in a husky voice; I stiffened. "I could just…" his tongue darted out to touch the skin where his lips had just been. I felt his arm snake around my waste, pulling me closer to him. I was…scared, to say the least. I could feel his cold breath as his lips parted, his tongue was gliding across my throat and his teeth were so close to breaking the skin…

I screamed the loudest I could and tried to get away. How the hell had I let it get this far?

**((Okay, I know it's been a long time…a **_**really**_** long time, but I still can't really think. Any ideas for what the next chapter should bring...anyone? I'm up for suggestions.))**


	4. Chapter 4

The arms around disappeared and my screaming stopped. Edward was out of my car, and away from me. I didn't know exactly where he was, and I really didn't care, as long as it was away from me. I rolled up the windows and locked the doors. I put my head on the steering wheel and took a deep breath, feeling my neck. My heart was still racing and my eyes quickly filled with tears. I shook my head, trying to calm myself down.

Edward was a threat. A threat to my sanity, a threat to my health. A threat that needed to be overcome. I sighed, letting the tears roll down my cheeks. If I was like every other teenage girl, I would have easily fallen for him, let him bite my neck with promises that he will stay with me forever. I'm glad I wasn't like that. I was smarter than that.

I removed myself from my car, my safe haven, a little reluctantly, and made my way to the cafeteria. I was early, a lot earlier than I though I would be. As I was walking I remembered the conversation I had last night with Charlie. He had ordered pizza, and we were just finishing. I told him I would cook for us, noticing the leaning tower of pizza boxes in the corner of the kitchen. He agreed, asking how my day was. I couldn't exactly tell him that I'd met vampires, so I didn't.

_"I don't think this school is… right for me." I told him._

_"Well I'm not letting you drive hours to get to another school, so you'll have to get used to it." _I looked at him with a pleading look. _"Look, kiddo, nobody likes their new school at first. That is a good school; nice teacher, a fair lunch program. There haven't been many officers down there in a while." _ He wasn't convincing me of anything and he knew it. _"Fine,"_ He said. _"If you really don't like it, you can switch schools at the end of the year." _

"If I make it to the end of the year, I'm out of here." I muttered as I opened the door to the cafeteria. I put my bag and books at a table and went to buy myself a tea and a muffin, a little something to calm my nerves. The tea was hot, which I thought was lovely, because I was freezing, but the muffin was as hard as a rock.

When I returned to gather my stuff I noticed it wasn't there. I looked around, expecting to see the leech with my bad slung over his shoulder, but I did not. Instead I saw some teenage punk running away, papers flying behind him. I growled profanities as I put down my tea and raced after him. I caught him as he was racing out of the school. I stopped out side the door, about ten feet from him and threw my rock—I mean muffin—landing square in the back of his head.

I wont say it knocked him out; it didn't. Bit it surprised him enough that he stumbled and he tripped over his foot. The weight of my bag brought him down harder than he expected. I ran over as he was getting to his knees. I pushed him back down with my foot, listening to the sound of the air as it escaped from his lungs.

"I'm sure this was an honest mistake. I am sure you thought that all these books and that bag were yours, but I'm sorry to say, they're not, and I would like my stuff back." He tried to get up again, and, again, I pushed him down. "Pretty Please?" I picked up the strap from my bag and put it over my shoulder, I bent to pick up my books when the guy pushed me over, grabbing my bag again. I twisted, my arm and side scrapping against the pavement and kicked him in the back of the knee.

"Let it go bitch!" He screamed at me.

I knocked his knee out with another kick, and he went down. I got to my feet and ripped it from his grasp. "I don't think so." I picked up my books and back my way back to the school, keeping him in sight. He got back up and glared at me but didn't bother coming after me again.

When I made it back to the school I turned to open the door, but instead turned into a very tall, very muscled boy. I jumped back, dropping my books, hands going up, ready to use my bag as a weapon if needed. The boy laughed. "A bit jumpy?" He picked up my books and handed them back to me. I took them, but still kept a weary eye on him. "I saw what happened," he explained. "I was coming to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine," I said. Actually, now that he mentioned it, my arm did hurt a little. And my side was a little warmer than usual. Flesh wounds, I'd be fine, I told myself. "Thank you for the concern." I made my way back into the building, finding my tea, still on the table, and still warm. I smiled, and put my stuff down on the table beside it.

He followed me. "Are you sure? I mean, that guy was a little rough out there."

"I'm positive." I took a sip of my tea. It wasn't the best I'd ever had, and in could use a lot less sugar, but it was better than nothing.

He sighed. "I don't think I believe you."

"That's entirely up to you." I gathered my stuff, balancing my books on my hip held my cup with the other hand. I walked past him again. Again, he followed.

"You know, I can think of one thing you could do to convince me that you're telling the truth." He stepped over a blank sheet of paper that had fallen out of my book when the guy took off with my stuff.

"Yeah? And what's that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Let me take you out for dinner tomorrow."

I stopped and turned to him. "I'm not interested." I kept walking.

"And I'll take that as you're not okay after all." He took my not injured arm and led me down the hall, right past my locker.

"Let go of me!" I tried to slow down our pace but he wouldn't let me.

Finally he stopped in front of a door. He let go of my arm and motioned for me to knock. I looked at him like he was nuts. "Go on," he said. "Knock on the door or go out to dinner with me."

"What's behind the door?" I asked.

"The school nurse."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go to stupid dinner with you." I really didn't like doctors, nurses, or anything in the medical field.

He fist pumped the air and started dancing around like a fool. After a minute he stopped. "Right, I forgot to tell you my name. It's David." He stuck out his hand. "David Smith."  
I nodded at him and raised my tea. "Bella Swan."

He smiled, "So you're the new girl."

"I am."

The bell rang before he could say something else.

"Alright, new girl, can I walk you to class?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh… sure?"

He smiled, again, and motioned for me to lead the way.

Behind me I heard a low noise, almost like a growl. I brushed it off, blaming my imagination and paranoia, but knowing it wasn't.


End file.
